The Great Revolution
The Great Revolution is a period of time that began in the year AC1183 with the Dendarin Revolution. It was marked by a large number of revolutions taking place over the entire world, from the northernmost wars of Utopia's freedom fighters and Greater Amazonia's attempted split, to the southern Bausable Civil War and Sodo-Nordflus revolution. AC1183 - 1184: The Dendarin Revolution The Dendarin Revolution began in AC1183 in the nation of New Dendarin following the exile of Amelia Kohen in AC1181 due to her devastating failure in invading Exia, costing them over thirty thousand soldiers after refusing to retreat when obviously outmatched. Public support for her return rose, as she had been used as a national icon in their propaganda to such a degree that the public regarded her as well as a deity would be, despite her intentionally living in squalor and diminutive stature. Riots and protests ensued following a shift in policy that stripped the welfare programs of state funding, requiring food and housing to be purchased once more, no matter the financial situation of the citizen. The conflict came to a head as civilians began taking up arms against military officers attempting to remove them from their homes and raiding warehouses for food. Amelia returned in force with assistance from Exia. Angry, well armed civilians and large amounts of traitorous soldiers put the advantage squarely in the hands of the rebellion forces, who were loyal to Amelia. These conflicts continued for a year, ending with a full occupation of Old Dendora and the imprisonment of the previous council of generals that exiled her. Amelia then established a trade alliance with Exia and reformed the nation as a federation, with the territories gained in their previous conflicts split among several partially self-governing districts and the social welfare policies were put back into effect. This drastically reduced the unrest still present among the recently annexed foreigners and brought their title of "New Dendarin" closer to being true than it had ever been. AC1184 - Present: The Meri Socialist Revolution Years of unrest among the peasantry of the Confederated Meri Kingdoms culminated in a revolution to establish a socialist government that would take away the influence that lied with the nepotistic aristocracy. Both undersea and land states were thrust into a civil war, with fiercely loyal soldiers fighting against guerrilla revolutionary groups. The civilian rebel population, while poorly armed, vastly outnumbered the military of the nations, taking rifles and carbines in massive quantities as they won battle after battle. Eventually the loyalists were forced to reach out for help from other nations, asking for any and all weapons that they could take in to hold back the revolutionaries. With assistance from several nations the loyalists were able to beat the rebellion into hiding, but some small groups still fight for "the end of the rich" to this day, having taken a few islands and undersea territories. These territories call themselves the "Meri Socialist States". AC1186 - 1189: The Bausable Civil War Public animosity towards bausable's ruling family had been brewing for several years. The final straw was the ongoing merge of the nation of Bausable with the neighboring ally of Exia, due to the relationship between the queen of Exia and princess Selene. This would have introduced a second ruling family, making the nation into a dual monarchy. The southern regions of Bausable, formerly a survivor state before the return of Adriana and Selene Deroya, would petition for independence in an attempt to avoid the governmental complexity that came with a dual monarchy. The rebelling land would name itself Novya Polustranya, which roughly translates to "The New Southern Nation" in the native language of the region, and attempt a peaceful secession from Bausable, but war would break out. The declaration would come from Bausable. Novya Polustranya would be armed with their own redesignated "Polustranyan 30x4.5 Line Rifle, Model 1153" rifles, as that part of the nation had been maintaining its own armed forces for some time. The war seemed to be going in their favor before the Ivanovka SLR-M86 was put into production later that same year. Self-loading box magazine-fed rifles far outpaced the bolt-action, charger fed rifles fielded by Polustranya. With few nations willing to even assist them in developing a comparable rifle, they dug into reserves and began mass producing a variant of the Ivanovka Storm Rifle, a design rejected by Exia-Bausable some five years prior due to its weight and underpowered ammunition, not fitting the parameters of the military service of the time. This new rifle had some slight differences to the original, and would come to be called the "Pol. 22x4.3 Line Storm Rifle, Model AC1187." The nation would soon see assistance in their revolution from New Dendarin, though these troops would be outfitted in the same uniforms as those of the Polustranyans so as to not let on to Exia that they were in fact from New Dendarin. When faced with tens of thousands of select fire battle rifles of both Pol 4.3LSR and Shwetz M81 varieties, the Exia-Bausable troops armed with the semi automatic ISLR-M86 could not ever truly win a battle. Most of the troops of the rebellion would take refuge in the mountainsides, taking the high ground and firing down at troop movements utilizing mountain passes. The war would end in a victory for Polustranya, who would foster a positive relationship with New Dendarin and their allies and worked towards a positive relationship with Exia-Bausable, but this would never proceed further than neutrality. The first elected Premier of the nation would be a Born Immortal general that served admirably in combat, Anastasia Izabel Vertannen.